justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
ThatPOWER
'' Not to be confused with The Power.'' #thatPOWER 'is a song by ''will.i.am ft. Justin Bieber and is featured on Just Dance 2014. Appearance The dance style is futuristic. The routine has four players (G, B, B, G) doing robotic movements throughout the song. Once the chorus starts, the background lights up sky blue and the avatars are zoomed out as if they were walking up. The avatars also have shadows to add to their effect when they move during the chorus. Dancer(s) Classic: * Holographic figures from the start * Dark Red/Sky Blue Suits * Grey Hair * P1, 3, & 4 have black shoes; P2 has red shoes that turn blue Extreme: * Orange Suit * Black Pants * Orange Shoes * Red futuristic-like sunglasses ''On-Stage: '' '''Lead Dancer * Black visor-like mask * Yellow vest w/ zebra-striped shirt * Black Vest * Blue Shoes Back-up Dancers * Blue futuristic-like sunglasses * Tuxedo-like shirt w/ gold-like shirt * Black Vest * Black Shoes Gold Moves Classic: *'Gold Moves 1, 2, & 3:' They make an X with their wrists. (They do it all at once) *'Gold Move 4:' They throw the right arm upward and foward. Extreme: *'Gold Moves 1, 2, & 3:' Hit the floor. On-Stage: *'Gold Moves 1, 2 & 3:' The lead dancer shows the muscles while the backup dancers cross their arms. *'Gold Move 4:' Hit the air. (Only for the Lead Dancer.) Thatpowergoldmove1.PNG|Classic Gold Moves 1, 2 & 3 Thatpowergoldmove2.PNG|Classic Gold Move 4 Thatpowerextremegoldmove.PNG|Extreme All Gold Moves Thatpoweronstagegoldmove1.PNG|On-Stage Gold Moves 1, 2 & 3 Thatpoweronstagegoldmove2.PNG|On-Stage Gold Move 4 (Only for Lead Dancer) Mash-Up This song has a mash-up that is unlocked from the start. The Dancers(No Repeats): *thatPOWER (Extreme Version) (JD2014) *Idealistic (JD2) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate Version) (JD4) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) (JD2) *Forget You (JD3) *Step by Step (JD1) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *On The Floor (JD4) *Disturbia (JD4) *U Can't Touch This (JD1) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *DARE (JD1) *Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *thatPOWER (Extreme) (JD2014) Alternates On Stage *Dancers: ♂/♂/♂ *Difficulty: Hard (3) *Cost: 200 Wii Points/£2.00/$2.00 Extreme *Dancers: ♂ *Difficulty: Hardest (4) *Cost: 25 Mojocoins Battle *Dancers: ♂ VS. ♂ *Difficulty: Medium (2) *Cost: 10 Mojocoins Mash-Up *Dancers: Various *Difficulty: None *Cost: Unlocked from the start Captions In Party Master Modes, the Extreme dancer appears. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. * Heart Beat * Cyber Punch * Cyborg Balance * Future Go Back * Powered Circle Appearances in Mash-ups Extreme *thatPOWER (JD2014) *Fine China (JD2014) *Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (JD2014) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Just Dance (JD2014) *Moskau (JD2014) *Pound The Alarm (JD2014) Trivia *The song was supposed to be announced at Gamescom along with others but leaked videos surfaced. *The routine is almost similar to the music video for the same song. *The dancers' edited skin colours are grey instead of white. Their hair and gloves are white. However in the battle the second dancer has white skin and black hair. *The dancers seem like bionic people who have special powers. *This song has a downloadable On-Stage Routine. *In the On-Stage mode the lead dancer has more gold moves than the backup dancers. The lead has 4 and the backups have 3. This is the first routine to go like this. The second is The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?). *In the On-Stage mode the backup dancers look like identical twins with strikingly similar outfits. *In the On-Stage mode the lead dancer's pictogram has a similar colour to the gold move colour. *One of the back-up dancers in On-stage mode closely resembles the dancer from We No Speak Americano and the gold dancer from Get Lucky. Also, both of the backup dancers look like the Get Lucky dancers. *The dancer for the extreme version (and for Isidora) is based on Arben Kapidani. *This song's mashup has the most Gold Moves out of any other in the same game with eight. *In the On Stage version, it said, "They call me Will-a" but in other versions it said, "They call me Willy" * In the Classic/On-Stage mode, the lyrics say "Coming like a battleram, battleram" but on the Extreme/Mash-up version, it says "Call me like a battleram, battleram." * Its MashUp is the one with the biggest amount of Gold Moves (8). Also, it's the only MashUp marked as "Expert" difficulty. Gallery 1115926 10151814653414711 750167315 o.jpg thatpowerextreme.jpg|Extreme thatpowerjustdance.jpg|#thatPOWER thatpoweronstage.jpg|On Stage thatpowerwins.png|Battle Mode thatpowerteaser.jpg|Teaser Videos File:Will.i.am - -thatPOWER ft. Justin Bieber File:Just Dance 2014 - thatPOWER - 4 Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - thatPOWER (Extreme) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - thatPOWER (On Stage) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - thatPOWER (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars #thatPOWER Category:Dance Crews Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Hard Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs with On-Stage versions Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs that are part of the Battle Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Dancers with glasses/sunglasses Category:Songs with DLC Alternates Category:Dancers with different coloured skin Category:Popular Songs Category:2010's Category:Hard songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Lyric Errors Category:Songs with non-human Dancers Category:Songs with featured Artists Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Crazy Move Songs Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Leaked DLC's Category:Serious Dances Category:Songs released in 2013 Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves Category:Songs with multiple modes Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with slow dances Category:Songs with turning coaches Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Song with special effects Category:Fun Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Spoken Elements Category:Will.i.am Songs Category:Justin Bieber Songs Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Songs with huge amount of gold moves Category:Avant Guarde Category:Casual Category:Viral Popularity Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs with backgrounds that can cause epilepsy Category:Dances that take elements from the music video